The Woman
by clautchy
Summary: Tony Stark fills his duties as both CEO and playboy, and selects his woman for the night. Little does he know the surprise waiting in store.
1. Chapter 1

It was simply another day for CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark. And by another day, he wasn't referring to the endless hours spent in his workshop, nor did he mean he was patrolling his beloved city in the air, able to fly because of the suit. No, this was the day and life of the CEO.

And the CEO had a party to attend.

It was the same old routine. He would climb the stage and give the audience a marvellous speech on his latest inventions and products, discuss the financial benefactors, and when the product would be available for commercial use. Then he'd receive a huge applause and would be greeted by old men in tailored suits asking him questions only Pepper knew about. Good thing he had Ms Potts with him; he would be at a loss without her, and probably would make a fool out of himself. His known brash personality could get him out of most situations and Pepper would happily take over to discuss business assets.

And while she would tire herself out with facts, statistics and dates, Tony Stark would join the real party, and by God, did Tony _know_ how to party. Pepper knew all too well and she hated it. She was probably jealous of all the dick she wasn't getting. It wasn't his fault. Tony just detested commitment.

No. Detested was a harsh word. Disliked, more like. Struggled, even. Committing to one person, allowing only that one to have your body, was a difficult task that he could only keep up for so long, until his dick decided to take over his brain and he was back to his bare self, in the game having a good shag with the girl he met five minutes ago and couldn't quite catch her name, but at least she had a nice set of knickers.

So tonight, what was on the menu? He surveyed the room as he made his way to the bar, ordering himself a glass of scotch. There was that blonde who was a journalist for a magazine he didn't care about, but she had a bump on her nose and a mole on the side of her neck. Not ideal when he planned on sucking that area later.

He downed his first glass of scotch for the night and took another, making his way over to the poker table. Now _there_ was a looker, with her ass curving in all the right spots and that gold dress hugging her body so tight it made him fight the temptation to simply run over and tear it off her ravishing body. Oh, but he knew there was a bit of cellulite on the back of her thighs, but now he was simply nit-picking.

He felt like he was dying of dehydration in the middle of an ocean. There was so much water but it was nothing he could lap up, so to speak. He was yearning for something that wasn't the same-old; something that would give him excitement. Heck, from what he was thinking he might as well go and bang a dude.

He chuckled to himself. Right. Tony Stark would obviously turn into a raging bisexual simply because he was bored.

Just as he was turning to find better quality prey, his stomach lurched at the sight of a piece of discarded meat. Girl, he meant girl. She spotted him and her icy glare quickly made him react by hurriedly shuffling in the opposite direction. He always hated seeing women he had already fucked. He would never admit to guilt, but a strange feeling he could never identify always began to gurgle in the pit of his stomach.

It was only after he was in the safe-zone, out of the sight of the brunette that he had miraculously forgot the name of, did he spot his prey.

And she was gorgeous. With her hair as dark as a raven and cheeks as sharp as a blade, he knew that she would be one he would seduce tonight. She was tall and lean, her legs strikingly pale but not pasty, calves curving gently. From the silk of her dark green dress he could see her hip bones sticking out from underneath the fabric but not so much that she was too skinny. Her breasts were perfectly shaped around her body but what caught his eye most was the intensity of the green in her eyes, coordinating with her elaborately designed dress. Her lips were thin but the red of her lipstick accounted for that, and for some reason, it made Tony crave to run his tongue along that mouth; to feel the meeting of her lips to skin and her so very straight teeth biting him in all the right spots with that slightly discomforting pressure that made it all the better.

It was decided. He had to find out her name.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, approaching her casually. He sat down on the barstool beside her, unable to stop himself from catching a glance at her smooth legs, carelessly crossed so her stiletto popped off her heel just that slightest bit.

"If you're paying," she replied smoothly, locking her gaze with his. Her eyes were almost uncomfortable and had that mischievous glint, and for some reason it was strangely familiar but he couldn't quite put where those eyes were from. He didn't care.

Tony smiled, "Of course."

She paused on his face before turning towards the bartender, "A single malt."

"And I'll have another scotch," Tony ordered, taking out his wallet. The bartender filled two glasses and slid them on the table, winking at Tony as he made his way to the other side of the bar to serve another patron.

Damn. Were his motives this obvious?

"So I didn't catch your name, sweetie. I'm Tony, by the way," he flashed his award-winning smile at her, taking a drink of the alcoholic beverage.

"Tony Stark, I am aware," she glanced into her glass suspiciously, but sipped it after a brief pause. It was odd, Tony thought, but he wasn't too bothered, "Your performance on stage is rather scripted, I must say."

He huffed, "Well, sometimes it's a necessity," he was becoming impatient. Where was the swooning and the admiration? This usually came to him around now.

"I do wonder, though," she frowned, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows suddenly seemed too straight for his liking, "If you know more about your life as Iron Man rather than the role of a CEO. Your assistant seems far more superior in this aspect."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I prefer saving those around me out of the goodness of my own heart," he sounded almost sarcastic, "Now, your name…?" he desperately attempted to bring the conversation back to more pressing matters, and such matters were pressing tightly in his jeans.

She cocked her head to the side, a mischievous smirk tugging on the corner of her lips, "Why is it that a name interests you more when you plan to forget it by tomorrow morning?"

_Keep your cool, Tony_, he thought, a little offended. Putting it like that, it didn't sound very nice at all. He was sounding desperate more than anything and it was beginning to feel rather unsettling.

"Admit it," she continued on, "You care more about satisfying your personal needs more than anything else in the world."

"That's not true," he muttered, "Look, honey, I was just trying to be friendly. If you're not interested, then I guess–"

He was cut off suddenly by cold lips smashing against his. _Oh_. She was like ice but so confident with every movement, flicking out her tongue delicately as she ran it along his lower lip. One knee was pushed into his crotch, rubbing gently, while cold hands gripped around his neck, pulling him in closer towards her.

Allowing their lips to pull apart momentarily, the woman smirked, "I was hardly complaining," she informed him before returning to kiss him again.

Tony was aware that there were many people watching him. Peeking open one eye, he could spot Pepper in the background looking extremely disappointed. Oh well. That's life.

More kissing. It was only moments before he realised they had already piled into his car and a chauffeur was driving them back to his very own Stark Tower –12% of which was to Pepper – and he was tearing off her dress in the lift. Who needed a bedroom? They fell clumsily onto the sofa and Tony found himself sucking her tits while she tugged on his hair in enjoyment, kicking off her dagger-sharp stilettos that had already made a purple bruise on Tony's left thigh in the car.

He still didn't know her name. Maybe he wanted her name so he could scream it out. It didn't matter anymore. She was busy unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. The arc reactor was glowing.

"Nice chest piece," she murmured, leaning towards his chest. She pressed her lips to his bare chest, kissing around the metal, rolling her tongue off both of his nipples, and then kissed the arc reactor gently. He couldn't feel that, but for some reason, he liked it. That fascination, he supposed.

She was hardly finished. From the chest piece, she trailed kisses downwards, hands advancing towards his pants. She unzipped them quickly and he held his hips up as she pulled his trousers off, throwing them to the ground carelessly. His briefs were no protection for his pulsing erection but she simply licked her lips and slipped her finger into the waistband teasingly, slowly stripping him of his dignity.

And there Tony Stark was, hot, bothered, naked, and with a flaming boner that desperately needed some polishing. He sat up, wishing that cold tongue of hers would flick onto the tip of his cock sooner.

No, this woman was definitely not near that stage. It seemed she had something else in mind.

"What's the problem?" he gasped, all of his muscles twitching with anticipation.

She pulled herself up and he tried not to concentrate on his dick nudging against her wet clit. This was getting embarrassing, almost, "I want you to say my name."

"Tell me your name," he whispered with a moan.

Her crotch was rocking back and forth against his boner. Jesus, _the bitch_. "I am going to have you how I please. You are going to _scream_ with ecstasy and when you are tired and worn out, I will force you to return the favour."

The speech seemed far too familiar to that of an enemy but _he still didn't know her name_. Was this a test? He growled. The girl had some weird fetish; sure. He wasn't one to judge. But he was going to get some amazing blow tonight and that was probably the only important thing.

But she was taking so damn fucking long and he desperately needed- _Oh Gooodddd. _Her educated tongue pressed and sucked all those places where he needed it most. Tony let out a small whimper as lips advanced to the base and he snatched at a lock of hair, gripping tightly while he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Even with his eyelids closed he could still make out the dim glow of the arc reactor but he was used to it by now. What he hadn't been able to cancel out due to natural habit was the strangely unfamiliar flicker, much like a hologram beginning to fade out.

His eyes wenched themselves open and his stomach dropped, a feeling he knew well.

"Shit."

The nip on his cock made him realise he wouldn't easily get out of this situation.

It all made sense, now. Those unmistakable green eyes; her raven hair; the mischievous smirk; and most of all: _she never told Tony _his _name. _

Loki.

Tony's heart did a little flip at the realisation, "What the fucking shit," he hissed, reluctantly reddening at his cheeks. The handful of hair he had been clenching onto was no longer silky locks but shoulder-length and most of which was combed back behind his ears, only messy and dishevelled at the most. The slight curves in Loki's face had been replaced by his unusually sharp and indented structure, and most of all, that thing that differentiated man and woman now told Tony quite surely that there was definitely a _man_ having a good suck at _his_ dick.

"I thought this is what you craved, Stark," the articulate voice of Loki whispered in his ear. Damn. Another one of his duplicates. Loki hadn't moved from his place at all, but he was still able to talk using a mirror form.

Despite the fact he had never considered himself anything less than straight, and despite the fact he was currently in an extremely compromising position with one of the most dangerous criminals in the world and an enemy to the Avengers, he was strangely aroused by the slightly wider tongue and he had to be honest with himself: tonight's dish he had decided was based on experimentation.

Tony Stark, he decided, was going to play along with this little game of Loki's. Of course Loki had an ulterior motive but he couldn't be too fussed, and there was no point in backing out now. He had too much of a hard-on that was about to spill any second.

"_Uh, fuck_," he moaned, closing his eyes once more. He was beginning to enjoy himself now. The excitement had him really going; knowing that he was doing something dirty, with someone who could easily bite his cock off if he wanted to. Tony Stark was at Loki's mercy and he was stripped completely of any protection.

Another small nip. His teeth, sharp as they were, dug into his pulsing erection and he couldn't help but yelp, tightening his grip on Loki's hair. It hurt, sure, but he didn't care.

"_Fuck_!" he cried out as the set of teeth dug into the muscle again. His voice entered the upper register, "_Oh- God-_" he was panting fast now but only received another bite, this one harsher than the others.

"_L-Loki!_" he shrieked, slamming his fist that wasn't clutching onto Loki's hair into the side of the couch, "_Loki!_" he repeated with an utmost longing and wanting, voice quavering with pleasure and arousal. He was close now-

"_Fuck- Lokkiiii!_"

He spilled, releasing his pleasure into Loki's mouth. The tongue flicked itself over his tip, cleaning up the spots it had missed before rising up, sitting up in a position of authority. Licking his lips, Loki glanced to Tony, an obvious smirk planted on his face.

Tony was blushing red, "Smirk all you want, you smirking shit; you initiated this."

"The faces you pull while aroused are extremely amusing, I hope you know," Loki simply replied, and Tony scowled back. He found it offending, of course.

Deciding to turn the topic away from his facial expressions, he touched on more pressing matters, "When were you gonna tell us you were actually a chick?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, "I am a shape-shifter; surely you would know that by now."

"Gender-bender, more like," Tony muttered underneath his breath, "Now... what's the catch?" he asked, "Last I heard, according to some funny history books, you're more into animals than humans."

Loki's eyes flared with danger at the comment but wisely chose to ignore Tony's remark, "Is it not common for both parties to receive the same treatment?"

Tony almost choked on his own spit. If this was simply because the guy was a horny little shit who thought that Tony would be best for the job, then he could get his ass out. He wasn't some cheap prostitute.

Loki's eyes remained on Tony's, "I'm waiting."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**AN:**_Not sure how I feel about this, but I think I like it. The dialogue is a bit awkward, but I suppose it's only natural when writing characters for the first time yourself.

Feedback appreciated. You can also read this on my tumblr, whoavengelock.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony gathered that he was obviously drunk. It was the only explanation for his actions. If any of the Avengers were to find out – especially Thor – then at least he had the excuse of vulnerability on his side.

But right now? The future was meaningless. Everything was about the moment – being in the moment; experimenting with the sweet spots of his partner, finding all those goodies that made his dick quiver with pleasure.

He was enjoying himself.

He massaged his tongue into Loki's neck, the visible tendons only allowing more crevices for Tony to explore. Oh God, Loki's fucking _neck_, how he urgently left his mark all over it, watching in delight as that neck contracted while beads of sweat dropped down over his white skin. Tony could watch porn of that neck.

More; he craved more. He kissed down Loki's exposed front, sliding his tongue over each hardened nipple desperately as a spindly hand reached for Tony's dripping hair that was plastered all over his forehead. Tony couldn't help but smirk through the kisses and the tongue, a feeling of superiority and power washing through him. This was _Loki, The God Of Mischief_ and here he was, about to make this demi-god beg for mercy and shudder at the very touch of Tony's marvellous hands that worked wonders.

There was little time for distractions. Despite the adrenaline and the sensation in his cock that he loved, Tony's rapid heartbeat was telling him he was nervous _as fuck_ and he knew Loki was extremely changeable, and touchy about... well, being touched. Probably, Tony was nothing more than a pleasurable object, but nothing more than a human and his words, _an ant._

Tony trailed kisses downwards, finding all those spots that made him flutter and the muscles that had him gasping along the way. Before long, Tony was sitting in between those extraordinary long legs, licking his lips longingly at the prize that awaited him. He could be rude and greedy. He could dive in and lap up everything he wanted and be urgent, but the moment would be over too soon.

Or he could take it slow and crafty, teasing Loki longer than he would pleasure him and making him so hungry for more that he would beg and beg, and only then would Tony give him the satisfaction he desired.

And so be it.

He pressed his lips against the inner thigh, inquisitively observing the twitch in the muscle as he did so. His tongue flicked out and he clamped his teeth gently over the same area, receiving a larger twitch and an only barely audible gasp emitted from Loki. Was it a sensitive spot? Tony repeated the action, probing his tongue into the slowly reddening skin. He was pleased to find Loki flustered, clenching his teeth together. So it _was_ a sensitive spot. He allowed himself to linger in Loki's thigh, exploring the definition in the muscle and something he enjoyed on any leg, the lack of hair. He was tempted to ask Loki if he waxed, but thought against it.

Tony heard Loki growl and he knew it was time to move on. He inched further up his legs, kissing and tonguing the tight muscle as he drew nearer towards Loki's hips, Tony almost afraid to take his eyes of Loki's thigh. He didn't want to be confronted, is all.

He couldn't delay it any longer. Slowly, he raised his head and his face flushed, his eyes fixed on the glistening member shoved in front of his face. _Are all Asgardians this well-endowed?_ He thought almost with surprise, a hint of inner masculine dominance creeping into the corners of his mind. He couldn't dwell upon the thought, however, and his tongue was on the move again, kissing around his prize and along Loki's pubic bone. Leaning up, his tongue made contact with the tip of Loki's cock and immediately, Loki whined with longing, Tony knowing he wanted _more_.

He continued. Sitting in between Loki's outspread legs, he opened his mouth and before he knew it he had the taste of precum dripping off his tastebuds and dick shoved right up into his throat. Loki's hips gave a jolt and Tony resisted the urge to cough, desperately ignoring his gag reflex while he rubbed his tongue and lips and teeth over his prize in all ways possible, trying everything he could to entertain Loki. It was working.

Loki shuddered and shook, taking in deep breaths, "_Ah- Ah-_," he clenched his teeth together, arching his back as he got closer, "Stark- _Yes_-" Yes, soon. Tony pushed his tongue along Loki's pulsating cock, feeling the slippery skin slide in and out of his throat with each thrust from Loki and each thrust became more passionate and more violent and Tony knew it was only a matter of time-

Suddenly, his whole body lurched, muscles contracting and voice tensing, "_Stark!_" he cried out, and Tony's eyes widened as he found himself gulping down a thick and sticky substance. He felt some drip down the sides of his mouth and down onto his neck. He pulled away, not realising his cheeks were bright red, but of course, not nearly as the intensity of Loki's flushed face.

"More," Loki gasped, advancing to Tony, "_More_," he repeated longingly, pushing Tony stomach down onto the sofa.

But Loki never managed to get Tony down with his butt exposed.

"No- no, no, no!" Tony yelped, pulling himself quickly from underneath Loki. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up, staring at Loki with shock, "Not _that_."

Loki, surprisingly enough, smirked at Tony, "Are you afraid, Stark?"

"Piss off," he growled, "You are the enemy here."

"Yes, and only a second ago were you between my legs. The hero-to-villain dynamics have certainly been altered, if I am not mistaken."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "And they have been altered far enough. Why are you even doing this? Surely there's someone in this universe that wants to grind you against a wall, whether it be man or woman... or horse."

Loki hissed, angered at the remark, but it would be pointless in defending his position. He ignored the comment, "Certainly. But it is you I want, and nothing more. Why is it I cannot desire someone?"

"Why me?"

He smiled; a smile that had far too much secrecy behind it and far too much of a _lie_. He could tell Tony he wanted him for the sex, but that was most probably a lie. Anything that came out of Loki's mouth was generally a lie.

Tony sighed and reached down for his pants, "I'm going to pretend this night never happened. I'm going to get some drinks, and you're going to leave, alright?"

"No," Loki disagreed calmly, "I want you."

"You can't have me."

A pause, "But what if I promise not to hurt you?"

"No."

Another pause, "You can have me."

"What?" Tony's head snapped up and he stared at Loki, shaming himself for considering Loki's offer. He was offered to _fuck Loki up the ass_. It was a rare opportunity which he would gladly partake in. At least this was something he knew what to do; had some experience. The dick sucking? That was new, but having a dick himself, made the task more manageable.

But Tony has had girls up the ass. In total, it was only twice and the experience he had remembered weren't the best, but hey- third time's the charm, right? And how _hot_ it would be to have absolute control over the fucking _God of Mischief _and he could have him against the wall and on the floor and in the elevator and on the kitchen counter and _wherever the fuck he wanted_.

"Have me," Loki repeated, his eyes trailing down towards Tony's crotch. Tony could feel the horniness basically radiating off the both of them.

It was a deal, then.

Never would Tony Stark imagine the day where he would be able to say he fucked Loki up the butt. He hoped this was on his bucket list, because this was a fucking gold mine to cross off the list. But first things first.

_Lube_.

* * *

**AN:** Oh hey look I updated. I dunno, I actually write original fiction a lot which I care about. Sometimes I just laugh at smut because I think a lot of us agree that we read/write smut ironically. Although I do have a secret love towards my smut, I do. I just take a while to write it depending on my mood because seriously I can't always be in the mood to write hardcore smut. Sorry guys.

I'll promise to have a hardcore part 3 for you soon. Good thing I'm on holidays now. -winks seductively-


	3. Chapter 3

"Why you keep multiple bottles of the substance almost disturbs me."

Tony rolled his eyes, taking out a small bottle from the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He generally stayed away from lubricants, but believed that he should keep a couple bottles – _just in case_, of course. A good ball of spit usually did the job just as well when a girl was on him, but he wasn't exactly keen on taking a risk with something like _this_. Giving Thor's brother haemorrhage would probably result very poorly.

"Quit your whinin'," Tony snapped, "It's not like you understand anything about sex."

"What do you mean by that?" Loki raised an eyebrow as he followed Tony into his bedroom, looking offended, "I have had previous lovers, Stark."

Tony snorted, "_Right_, because all the Asgardian ladies had the hots for the runt?"

As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. Loki halted and snatched at Tony's nape, pulling him up off the ground angrily and shoving him against the wall, "Don't you _dare_," Loki hissed, "I could say the same to you, _Stark_," he spat out the name with malice, "Daddy never loved you and everyone ignored you, pushed you to the side, because you were a _nothing_. Not nearly as intelligent as your father, hmm?"

Tony writhed around, attempting to get free of Loki's hold which was beginning to constrict his airways. He gasped loudly, deciding that arguing against Loki would only make him even angrier, "Sounds like your childhood," he noted, "Guess that's why you want a good harmless fuck, then. We're alike."

Loki was silent for a few seconds, staring at Tony with a disappearing hatred. His eyes softened and he dropped Tony back onto the ground, "No matter what I did, or how much more mature I was over Thor, Odin would always favour Thor. I could never understand my father's logic and for my whole life, I was ridiculed and laughed at," Loki paused, taking a breath but stopped himself midway, drawing back air quickly, "Why am I even telling this to you?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes with anger.

Tony shrugged, "Best to get your troubles off your mind." Tony was feeling far more conflicted than he had in a long time. Like he had heard in too many movies, life was never black and white. Even one of the most dangerous villains in the world was empathetic, and underneath that rage and anger, he was simply lonely and isolated. Of course, it was an extreme case of 'daddy issues' and it made Tony feel uncomfortable but he almost felt sorry for the guy. Goddamit, _Loki_; he felt sorry for Loki, who had murdered in cold-blood and torn families in half.

It was a few seconds before Tony realised Loki staring at him intently, "Well?"

The sex. Right. Ignoring the hesitance in his stomach, he led Loki towards the master bedroom, ready for his lover of the night. Tony always enjoyed planning ahead, believing he would be taking home a girl for the night. Technically, he did take a lady home. She simply shifted once inside.

Surprising to Tony, it was Loki who took advantage first, taking Tony's wrists in his hands and leaning in for a light kiss. Tony played along – rigidly – but allowed Loki to deepen the kiss, gently pushing Tony down onto the spacious mattress. Tony's fist loosened and the small bottle fell gently onto the bed, Loki taking his kisses to Tony's exposed collarbones. He could feel Loki's crotch pressing into his, only thin fabric separating their hips. Tony tensed, his cheeks burning red as the member above him felt a lot harder than it did a few seconds ago. Loki busying himself with Tony's upper body only intensified the blush and his muscles twitched.

Loki pulled away, a frown crossing his face, "Stark?" Was that a hint of concern, or was he wondering why his skills weren't allowing Tony to relax yet?

Tony _wasn't _comfortable, which he wasn't very keen on admitting to Loki. Fraternising with the enemy, Cap would call it. Fraternising was putting it mildly, as if he went through with this, the dynamics would shift considerably and if they ever had to fight in a battle? Tony might not be able to stop Loki. He might let him go. Sentiment.

"Nothing," Tony mumbled, "It's really nothing."

Loki didn't return to Tony's neck, knowing there was something wrong, "Stark, I am no fool. Is there something you would like me to do?"

"In all honesty, I'd rather skip the foreplay and get down to it," Tony hinted. Intimate encounters like this made him vulnerable and he detested it. Before, he had planned on dominating Loki, throwing him against the wall and entering him roughly, but now he remained stiff and without confidence, wanting Loki to lead him.

Loki knew that. He could read it in Tony's face. With a small nod, he slipped his fingers into Tony's briefs and slid them off, doing the same with his. His hips rocked atop of Tony, Stark's rigidness beginning to subside as Loki took complete control. He leaned down, taking the lube from next to Tony's head, slipping in a small nip while he did so.

Tony let out a small gasp, meaning he had relaxed enough for Loki to advance. The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk and he slid back, sitting between Tony's legs. He hoisted the muscular thighs upwards, Tony latching his calves around Loki's upright waist as Loki took off the bottle cap and smothered his fingers with the substance. He worked his index finger into Tony, quickly adding a second. Tony's hips bucked at the sensation, the pain greater than he remembered from his experiences before. He inhaled deeply, his nails digging into his palms to take his mind off the burning.

"Faster?" Loki added and Tony nodded vigorously, sharp pains shooting up his spine immediately. He could feel the two fingers pressing themselves against his prostate and he let out a small moan, the muscles beginning to relax enough for something larger to enter.

Tony felt the fingers leaving and he whimpered, "Not yet–."

"This will feel better," Loki informed him silkily, lathering his pulsating member with the lube. He adjusted his position, sitting up on his knees. Holding his spindly fingers around Tony's hipbones, he pushed himself into Tony.

"Ah- shit- _mmf _-" Tony shuddered, clenching his legs around Loki's torso with eyes shut tightly. Loki found a rhythm, sliding in and out of Tony. As he did so, the strength of his thrusts increased ever so slightly, Tony emitting sounds of delight and pleasure each time.

"More," Tony moaned, biting on his tongue as another surge of pleasurable pain shot through his entire body. He shook, his palms beginning to hurt as his fists tightened.

"I'll hurt you more if I do."

"I said more," Tony pleaded, and as instructed, Loki did as he was commanded. He cradled Tony's pelvis, pulling him in towards him with a tender aggressiveness. He rammed his hips against Tony, receiving strangled yells of ecstasy from his partner as he became more dominant.

Soon, Loki could feel Tony spasm underneath him and with one final thrust, Loki released his seed into Tony, pulling out slowly. Tony's mess covered both their legs and the sheets but it hardly mattered. They did it.

Both of them remained in the same position, catching their breaths back before Loki pulled away from Tony's legs. He stood up, Tony watching him with relaxed eyes.

"Good?"

"Good, yeah."

Loki glanced at Tony, and – something he hadn't done in a long time, which he meant – he smiled, "Pleased to hear. I should dress myself and be off, now."

Tony frowned, "You... you can stay for the night. Sleep here, I mean."

The god paused, and then nodded once, "Thank you."

The villain and the superhero slept beside each other for the remainder of the night. When Tony woke, any hint that the God of Mischief may have been at Stark Tower last night had been erased, including the camera surveillance. Tony convinced himself he simply had too much to drink last night and had a vivid dream, but of course, that's never the case.

Who knows? Maybe Loki would show himself to Tony again. Maybe, in some screwed-up alternate universe, he and Tony could have been lovers. But now? Fraternising with the enemy – as Cap would call it – never worked out well.

* * *

_AN:_ omg since when was there a copy-pasta function? This excites me.

In other news, _motha-fuckin finished!_ It excites me when I finish something because I so rarely EVER finish fanfiction. As you can see, it takes me a while to update chapters. This better be worth it. Hope you like, darlings. Also, I feel especially proud as I have pushed aside my desires to write Destiel (just finished seven seasons bitch, I want to write it), but thought about my priorities: if I don't finish this FrostIron and start the Destiel fic, I'll NEVER get this done!

There's my explanation. Now I've been bedridden for three days. If there's mistakes - which there are bound to be - I don't care. Don't talk to me about it.

Reviews are nice. Thanks. Glad you all stayed around for the concluding chapter.


End file.
